Where the Motorbike Came From
by teshara
Summary: Arthur thinks he finally found the way to get the Prewitt girl's attention.


Molly Prewitt was walking down the road to her friend, Linda Hewson's house. It was a sunny, glorious day in Godric's Hollow. Molly had her shiny new prefect's badge pinned to her short, white robes and a white ribbon in her hair. She could have ridden her broom she supposed, but it was such a nice day she had decided to walk to her friend's house and break in her new black leather school shoes. The breeze whipped around her bare legs and she breathed in deeply as the scented air caressed her.

Molly couldn't believe she had managed to sneak out of the house in robes so short, but her parents had been occupied with some contraption her brothers had come up with, and no one had noticed her do anything except call out from the back window that she was leaving. They had tried to convince her to stay, but she wasn't going to risk being sent back into the house to change.

Molly's friend didn't live in the village proper, but down a short dirt road just outside it. She always complained about how inconvienent to go to town every time she needed something, since her mother wouldn't let her Floo because powder was so expensive and they only had one broom to their family, but Molly had always thought it was a lovely walk and had told her friend so.

Molly was almost halfway to Linda's house when she heard a low rumbling noise behind her. She dismissed it as an experiment some old wizard was working on, but instead of the noise stopping, it was getting louder and headed in her direction.

She turned around slowly and saw a giant cloud of dust being kicked up on the road. Some sort of machine was getting closer and some daft wizard was on the back of it. She let out a breath of relief, but raised an eyebrow and shook her head as she spotted the red duck tail and giant goggles beneath it.

She should have known.

She waited for him to catch up. He always did in the end, and occasionally she made it easy for him.

The loud machine pulled up beside her, this time it's rumble a deafening roar, and the young red-haired wizard reached down, turned something, and the motor abruptly stopped.

"Arthur Weasley, what is that contraption?" Molly demanded, her hands on her hips and her lips pursed into a frown. "It looks dangerous!"

Arthur was astride a two wheeled beast, mostly made of chrome and plating, as far as Molly could tell. He raised his goggles and Molly's eyes went to the road dust on his face. The light, clean skin around his eyes made them look even bluer than normal.

"It's a Muggle invention!" Arthur said excitedly. "Isn't it pretty! I've been playing around with experimental charms all week and I think I can get it to fly!"

"You're completely insane," Molly said firmly. "And you've got dirt on your nose. Did you know?"

Then she turned on her heel and continued on her way to Linda's house.

She heard up the engine roar to life behind her, but Arthur must have cast a quick silencing charm on it, because when he coasted up beside her, the metal beast was silent once again, but still functioning.

"Want to go for a spin, Prewitt?" Arthur asked, a bit too cheekily in Molly's opinion. "You know you want to."

"I doubt you're supposed to have that thing at all and I don't want to tarnish my reputation as a Prefect with such misbehavior," Molly said haughtily.

"Oooooh," Arthur said mockingly. "A Prefect! Work hard enough and you might get Head Girl. Stick with me, Prewitt and maybe you'll learn a thing or two."

Molly turned suspiciously and her eyes wandered all over his person. He really was a sight. If the goggles weren't enough, he had reinforced the bottom half of his robes with leather so they wouldn't fray while he was riding and he was wearing boots with what looked like metal over the toes.

Then her eyes fell on what she had been looking for. There it was, shining and pinned to his chest.

"You've made Head Boy?!" Molly nearly shrieked, but managed to barely contain herself at the last minute and just squawked.

"Strangely enough, all that experimenting in enchantments paid off," Arthur said off handedly, grinning like a madman. "I was going to let you take a ride on my prototype for the Ministry... but if you're not interested..."

"Shut it, Weasley. Move over."

Arthur could barely control his smug expression as he felt her climb on the seat behind him. He felt her arms going around him and the way she felt pressed against his back. He knew her skirt must be riding up and his breath caught at the idea, even if he couldn't see her behind him.

He revved the engine and they took off, first just along the country road and then the sky as he punched the big silver button he had installed near the handlebars.

Molly laughed and he smiled as several tendrils of her long hair whipped around him, caressing him the way he wished she would.

He took a deep breath. This was right. This was the way things were supposed to be. They were almost to Linda's house. He had to keep her attention once she got off the bike.

"I'm going to have to take her up for a few more test runs," Arthur said as they descended into the small grove of apples near Molly's destination. "I could use a co-pilot."

"You're not really going to tell the Ministry about this at all, are you?" Molly asked. She was still smiling and Arthur felt hopeful.

"You never know," Arthur said teasingly. "I might."

"Well then my parents and brothers don't have to know either," Molly said cheekily as she turned to walk away. "See you next week, Weasley. Come an hour earlier next time."

Arthur smirked as he watched her bum as she walked away. Then he felt his blood run cold.

Now he had her. He just wasn't sure what to do with her.

He swallowed and tried to calm down.

He was fine. This was great. He had finally gotten her attention in a positive way.

Just let nature take it's course, boy. He heard his grandfathers words echo in his head. If you're made for each other nothing in the world will be able to tear you apart.

Arthur politely nodded to Linda as he watched the door open so Molly could go in.

His grandfather was right. And he knew they were made for each other. It was just a matter of time.

Arthur lifted the silencing charm from the motorbike, revved the engine loudly, and with a grin, took off into the sky.


End file.
